1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video call of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for, upon performing a video call, generating a video in a mobile communication terminal to be transmitted to a called mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of a wireless communication technology makes the high speed and high capacity data transmission of a mobile communication terminal possible, the mobile communication terminal is providing a video call service as well as a voice call service.
The video call service refers to a call service of transmitting/receiving a voice signal and a video signal between a plurality of mobile communication terminals. Accordingly, if a video call begins, the mobile communication terminal drives a camera, receives a video including a user's face, and transmits the video to a called mobile communication terminal. This video call may be advantageous in that users may see each other's faces at a great distance while talking on the phone, but may be disadvantageous in that it violates users' own privacy. That is, the user may be put in a difficult situation in case that the video call is received when he/she does not wish to show his/her own face.
A conventional solution to this problem is the use of a system in which a mobile communication terminal transmits a previously appointed specific image in place of a video inputted from a camera, to a called mobile communication terminal. However, the scheme of transmitting the previously appointed image may hurt the feeling of a user of the called mobile communication terminal, and has a limitation in meeting a variety of user's desires.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for performing a video call using an alternative video representing a user's expression, instead of the user's face, in a mobile communication terminal.